


Let's Stop and Talk Awhile

by KeytotheEarth



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, mature maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeytotheEarth/pseuds/KeytotheEarth
Summary: How ridiculous is it that someone you've been blindly hating for months can instantly become someone you can lean on in mere seconds? Sounds cliche and too unrealistic for comfort. For Kyungsoo and Jongin, it was actually too easy to be true which brought on a lot of questionable intentions and sincerity between them.I'm shitty when it comes to summaries, especially with romance. But enjoy, I guess. :)





	Let's Stop and Talk Awhile

_Damn! I can never catch a break._ Jongin curses under his breath upon seeing this specific customer who entered the store, sporting the ever present grouchy expression on the said person’s face. He had never interacted with this man personally, only because he never attempted to try and spare even a crumb of his time. Now normally, he considers himself above those who judges another person based on their looks, he’s not saying that the man is a sight for sore eyes, in fact the man is attractive, like really attractive, but the expression on this person’s face prevents him from giving off the vibe of being openly welcome to be approached, which could be said as a good enough justification for his irritable demeanor every time this particular customer enters the cafe. In all honesty, Jongin thinks that it doesn’t make much of a difference, which is unfortunate because this man has been their regular for as long as he can remember since the first time he started working as a barista in the cafe.

While trying to discreetly eye the only customer, he felt his phone buzz on his trouser pocket informing him of a message he received from his best friend and colleague who is off duty at the moment.

**Dumbyeol:** _Yo Kai!_

_This bitch._ Jongin can’t help but smile and sigh in relief that now he has a reason to distract himself out of the boredom and irritable state that he’s currently in, furtherly amplified when he noticed that the man is now currently watching him from where he’s seated, eyebrows furrowed, lips pressed into a thin line, and eyes glaring that seems to be directed at him. Jongin tried so hard on stopping himself from marching over where the man is and ask what the problem is and just opt on engaging at a conversation with his friend to calm himself. Even his hostility towards this man is questionable for him, but he can’t help it. Something about this guy irks him so much that he thinks it shouldn’t even be possible. He threw one last eye roll at the man’s direction before turning around to start typing a reply to his best friend.

**Jongin:** _Hey Chanbo! What are you doing still up?_

**Dumbyeol:** _I’m still working on our paper in philosophy due later tonight. It’s fucking me in the ass that I can’t think properly now! Why can’t these philosophers stop questioning about everything and just smoke their pots! Are you done with this shit?_

**Jongin:** _Hey! I like philosophy. And yes, I’m done with that shit. Finished it about a week ago. Seriously dude, you should work on how to manage your time. If you’d have told me, I would’ve helped you._

**Dumbyeol:** _How sweet! I love you too Kai~_

**Jongin:** _Oof! Whore! Imagine what would Baek say when he finds out that you love me more than him._

**Dumbyeol:** _I should be the one saying that though…_

Jongin raised an eyebrow trying to understand what his best friend said, but he only waved it off as a random reply as this is not something out of the ordinary with his friend’s character.

**Jongin:** _Hmm?_

**Dumbyeol:** _Forget it. Anyways, I just got a message from Minseok hyung asking me if I’m the reason why you’re not doing any work while on duty._

Jongin then looked up from his phone and saw that the manager in charge for his shift tonight, Minseok, is watching him with arms crossed over his chest and puffing his cheeks in frustration which only made him want to tease the older. “Oh c’mon hyung! Don’t look at me like that”, he said while grinning widely at his manager making the older make his way where he is and gave him a firm smack in the head. “Hyung!” yelping in pain with his voice so loud, Jongin raised a hand trying to nurse the spot where he was hit, pouting while giving his manager a hurt look that was only dismissed by the older making him pout even more.

“You dumbass! Stop texting Chanyeol and tend to the customer. He’s been standing in front of the counter for 15 minutes now.” Minseok informed him, pinching his side lightly whilst keeping the volume of his voice barely a whisper so that he can only be heard by Jongin who is now staring at him widely, the pout on his lips now replaced with his lower lip between his teeth.

Minseok raised an eyebrow at the younger, studying his face that’s sporting an unreadable expression, then sparing a look at the regular who’s still watching them from the other side of the counter who seems to be concentrating too hard on the menu above their heads. He gently pat Jongin’s forehead and nudge the younger’s shoulders lightly. “Jonginnie, are you okay?” he asked with a worried tone evident on his voice. Failing to receive an answer, he gave a more forceful nudge which made the younger snap out of his trance.

“Huh?” Jongin blinked a few more times before looking at the older with a confused expression. “What’s wrong with you? Are you feeling something?” Minseok tried his best to lower his voice, careful not to draw the attention of the customer who is still focusing on reading the menu which he finds very odd. Their menu consists only of a few items, and it wouldn’t usually take you a long time to decide, especially for a regular, “The customer has been standing at the counter to order, did you not hear him?”

Only then that Jongin turned around and see the man that he’s been exchanging stink eye with is in front of him, arms crossed over his chest, looking up the menu overhead, lips still pressed in a thin line, eyebrows knitted together in concentration. He can’t help but feel sheepish but was overpowered with his annoyance of realizing the fact that he’s the only one on duty tonight. Which means, he’s the only one available to tend to the customers. Which means that, he has no choice but to interact with _this_ customer.

_Oh Shit!_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do Kyungsoo. Responsible, organized, hardworking, handsome, and not to mention rich. There’s nothing negative you can really say about him especially if you’re one of the outsiders who only knew him by watching from the sidelines. Not that other’s opinions held enough relevancy for Kyungsoo to be bothered by it. He only cares about the pattern. His pattern. It has been his saving grace from ever trying to distract himself from all the success he’s achieving through carrying out his responsibilities for running his own company. Well, his pattern and coffee. He’s a sucker for coffee and it’s been part of his routine ever since he was still a university student. Imagine his delight upon discovering that a café has opened near his condominium area, the first thing that he thought about was the easier access on caffeine. Instead of driving to the café near his office at 2 am every time he craves for coffee, he can just cross the street whenever he wants to.

The first time he set foot inside the café, he instantly felt at ease for its quaint layout. The atmosphere is too cozy that he immediately felt comfortable. The employees are friendly and welcoming even for a graveyard shift, plus the managers are too considerate that he instantly became friends with them. Not for being biased, but he would definitely boast that the coffee served by this café, _his_ café, is better than the coffee served by any other branded café he’s ever been to. That was a year ago. The café is still the same, but there had been changes made within the staff, although two familiar faces are still present, the baristas taking shifts changes every time that he can’t keep up with getting to know them. He just calls them big ears, puppy face, and sexy smile. Among the three, the one who piques his curiosity the most is sexy smile. He’d be lying if he won’t admit it, and Kyungsoo is no liar. For some unknown reason, sexy smile ironically, is not smiling sexily at him whenever he comes in and that baffles Kyungsoo every time, even if he can only glimpse at the other for a few seconds because fate decides for them to not spend a maximum of 5 seconds in the same place. His luck only permits him to see sexy smile at the end of his shift in time for either big ears or puppy face take on the next shift. What he did for sexy smile to be snide around him, he doesn’t know. And he feels bitter about it.

Tonight, Kyungsoo should consider himself to be the luckiest man at the moment. He’s alone at the café, his favorite spot empty for him to take, and he wouldn’t be spending several minutes standing in a line just for his order to be taken. Finally, the one who’s on duty is sexy smile. However, his day was nothing but uneventful. He failed to close a big contract to secure another asset for his company, which put him into a sour mood making him grouchy towards anyone, even his best friends-business partners. What’s even more annoying is the absence of his glasses making his vision shitty, forcing him to glare at everything just so he can see shit. He divert his attention, glaring at the direction where the counter is, just to be able and make out who is behind it. Kyungsoo nearly choked as he finally recognized the staff manning the counter equally glaring at his direction.

Before he can even smile, the staff threw him one last glare before turning his back towards him leaving his face to sport an offended expression. Kyungsoo felt even more disappointed, contemplating between asking what this particular employee’s problem with him or to just pay it no mind. _It’s the graveyard shift. From the looks of it, the boy is still a student_ , he thought. It may have also been a hard day for the employee as it did for him. He decided that he would just order his usual and avoid getting on the boy’s way. He wouldn’t want to leave any more bad impression on anyone tonight. He had been stressed enough from experiencing his first failure, he wouldn’t like it to put a bland taste on his mouth and ruin the taste of coffee for him.

He made his way towards the counter, gathering enough confidence for his first encounter with sexy smile. He stopped a few inches away before clearing his throat to call the attention of the boy, “One Americano please”. Kyungsoo stood there waiting for the barista to turn around and punch his order, but the employee showed no sign of moving to turn around so he repeated his order putting more volume in his voice anticipating for the other to turn towards him. Again, the boy didn’t move to turn confusing him whether the boy is purposely ignoring him, or actually deaf. Kyungsoo again, repeated the action, patience thinning by the second. His voice might have been loud this time because he saw the manager peeking from the back giving him an apologetic look and smile before disappearing again.

Kyungsoo lets out a huff and crossed his arms over his chest, and decided to distract himself by looking at the menu overhead, which he perfectly memorized by heart from the past year that he had been spending his time here every day. It’s ridiculous, but he can’t help but feel offended from the behavior of the boy in front of him. He wants to poke the barista’s back and give him an earful if it indeed turns out that the other is ignoring him on purpose, but his prideful ego wouldn’t let him. He would not be the first to cave. But it would be too embarrassing on his part if the boy indeed turns out to be deaf, which may be why the manager, whose he’s familiar with, hasn’t checked again.

He just let out a sigh of exasperation when he saw a movement from his peripheral vision and confirmed his suspicion when he heard a voice followed by a loud smack, immediately answered by a loud whine coming from the boy. He fought so hard to keep his composure and continue to nonsensically invest himself in studying the menu above him. He can tell that they are now engage in a conversation, bickering perhaps, but he can’t be for sure for he can only hear them murmuring with each other.

Several minutes seems to have passed by before he heard it.

“What do you want?”

The tone is hinted with annoyance. He’s all too familiar with it. He uses it every day. And this only confused him even more, but equally vexed because he knows for sure that he hadn’t done anything to this particular staff for him to be this unfriendly towards him. Or is he that bored with his job? But it can’t be that right? Otherwise, he wouldn’t be calling him sexy smile. _Pff! Sexy smile my ass!_ Before he can stop himself, he looked down from the menu to stare directly at the boy behind the counter, an eyebrow raised, the left corner of his lips raised to form a smirk of condescension, “Excuse you?”

“I- I said what do you want.” Kyungsoo can see that the boy is trying hard to keep his composure, probably regretting his earlier conduct towards him for the other to be stuttering with his words. The inner bossiness inside him threatened to reveal itself and decides to mess with the boy, pushing down his admiration for him into the depths of his consciousness.

“I don’t believe that you’re in the position to be annoyed in taking a customer’s order. Are you that bored with your job?” He can’t help but permanently plaster a smirk on his face while watching the other visibly panic by constantly averting his eyes from his piercing glare. “How are you not fired yet?” Kyungsoo said, with all the mockery he can master. _Fuck it! That’ll teach you how to be rude!_ “You know what, never mind. I won’t be coming back here until you acquire some manners. Or better yet, fired”. He was about ready to head back to his table to gather his things and walk out of the café when he felt a grip on his elbow making him turn around.

Before he can grasp what’s happening, a pair of lips is already moving against his. It felt so good but puzzling as to why this boy is kissing him vigorously. Not one thing that he said would be a triggering factor for the boy to clamp his mouth against his. _This boy is fucking crazy!_

Before he can push the barista away, the other already backed off, gazing at him so intensely that he felt he might combust any second. “Wha- what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” he curses himself for being affected by the amorous act.

Kyungsoo didn’t get any answer from the other boy who’s now actually creeping him out. But his lips still tingles from the kiss that he can’t just force himself to leave. He shook the boy’s shoulders asking the same question. That seems to have snapped the barista out of his reverie and stared at him. Really stared at him. “You’re so handsome”. The statement was enough to make his face flushed and heated. Bringing a hand to touch his lips, the other boy is seemingly entranced by the action, looking at his pair with meaning. Sexy smile bit his lip and Kyungsoo’s brain shifted into overdrive for he is now the one who attached his own lips against the boy’s own pair.

The bell attached to the door of the cafe, signaling its opening, brought the two of them to step away from each other. Kyungsoo hastily went for his things and bolted out the door, not giving himself a chance to look at the boy who remained standing in his place while watching his back walking further away.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to scrap my original idea for this fic since it'll be difficult to convey the story I've done on tweet where it's an sns. I'll be getting some crumbs from it but hopefully the direction this fic will take will be clear and smooth. For any suggestions and questions just @ me on twitter, @AUforKINGEXO
> 
> This is unbeta'ed.


End file.
